Many people enjoy the presence of birds and place bird feeders on their property in order to attract them. Unfortunately, bird feeders are frequently raided by squirrels and other animals which climb up the post supporting the bird feeder and steal the food. As a result, the birds for which the food was intended are denied access thereto. There are numerous prior art attempts to solve this problem. However, such attempts have not always been successful and the squirrels, or other animals, frequently manage to circumvent these devices and climb up to the bird feeder and steal the food therein.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exist for a squirrel deterrent kit configured for use with pole mounted bird feeders. It is to the provision of a squirrel deterrent kit that may be used to prevent animals (e.g., cats, squirrels, and/or other rodents) from climbing the pole to gain access to the bird feeder mounted thereon, that the present invention is primarily directed.